


Hidden Charms

by brooklinegirl



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: Prompt: 19. F/K, "Really, it was the snoring that finally made me snap." for saintmaybe1121





	

You know, you go from sleeping with women pretty much most of your life, and then you make the lane-change to guys, and you realize there's a whole world of stuff you've been missing. Don't get me wrong, there's a whole lot to be said for having sex with girls, but it's just - the first time I fucked Fraser, it was like a whole new world that I'd been missing all along.

I mean, sure, fucking Fraser in particular had something going for it - a whole bunch of the good stuff was about him specifically. Look at the guy. He's literally tall, dark, and handsome. Add to that how, well, I don't want to say repressed, but sexually reserved he is - he hadn't gotten laid in longer than I had and let me tell you, that's saying something - anyway, when he let loose, he let loose, and I was the really lucky recipient of his focus. 

And see, Fraser losing it like that really drove home the whole guy thing. He went after me like he'd been starving for it, when maybe he had. I don't know what it was that finally tipped the tension that had been between us for so long I could hardly stand it, but one minute I was reaching to take his coat from him, and the next minute he was kissing me. He had his tongue in my mouth and was moving me back to press me against the wall, and I went from zero to hard in about fifteen seconds. 

I think all I did was brush his hand with mine. I might have been looking at his mouth, too, but I do that all the damn time and I never thought he'd noticed. Guess I was wrong.

It didn't matter, though, because that was the start of it, and I was mighty fucking happy to be there. We ended up fucking that night, couldn't put a stop to it once it was out of the box. Well. Okay, not really fucking, that came later, but Fraser gave me the best blowjob of my life, and I gave him what I think was a pretty damn serviceable handjob, based on how he was moaning into my neck and from the way he came all over me. 

All in all, a pretty damn good time was had by all, and I really fucking loved how he passed right out afterwards. No awkward silences or trying to get out of bed and walk the however many blocks home. Just conked out, the way guys do, and let me tell you, that was one of the best things ever. I fell asleep right after, a smile on my face.

So we just went on like that, and things were pretty damn good, with blowjobs and handjobs, and Fraser, it turned out, had more experience with guys than you might think just by looking at him, so he was the one who moved things up a notch. First with a finger up my ass while he was blowing me, which made me jerk and come in his mouth right there. I saw stars, I came so hard. 

He looked up at me, his eyes all hot and pleased. "You liked that."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded helplessly anyway. Which is when he had me turn over there on the bed and went to work on me with his tongue. And let me tell you, I know I'm not young anymore, but Fraser's tongue in my ass was enough to get me hard again so fast it made my head spin.

That was something else you'd never get a girl to do. Ass-licking is a guy thing, I think. Or maybe a Canadian thing. Whatever it was, it was a Fraser thing, and after I finished coming my brains out again, all I could do was mutter thank-yous to whatever God got me and Fraser together in the first place.

So the sex was good, and we were good, and I was pretty damn happy with things. We had our fights, sure, but Fraser and I were pretty good at fighting with each other. He had a sarcastic streak a mile wide, only everyone thought he was just, you know, Canadian and clueless. I knew better, and we could fight like crazy, but the make-up sex made it worthwhile, and every relationship needs a good fight every once in a while. That wasn't the problem.

Really, it was the snoring that finally made me snap. 

For such a polite guy, he was a pretty rude bed companion. Fraser stole blankets, stole pillows. He talked in his sleep, sometimes, and groped me in his sleep other times, dragging me close and touching me in, well, impolite places, and really, that kind of made up for waking up freezing with no covers sometimes. 

And he snored. A lot. Loud. Like a goddamned chainsaw. First time I woke up because of it, I had my feet on my floor and my hand was searching for my gun before I was even all the way awake. I thought the house was falling down, or someone was breaking in, or something, but no, it was just Fraser, lying there on his back and snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

I tried every trick in the book, nudging him to turn over, making him sleep on his back. His side. His stomach. Nothing worked, and let me tell you, between him snoring in bed with me, and the wolf having chasing dreams at the foot of the bed most nights, I wasn't getting a whole hell of a lot of quality sleep time. 

After about the fifth week of him sleeping at my place and me being woken from a sound sleep by his snores, I finally threw the covers off and snapped on the light. That woke him up right away, sat him straight up in bed. He looked around all concerned, and when there was nothing to see but me glaring at him, he got that pissy look on his face. 

"If I have to be awake, so you do," I informed him.

He sighed irritably. "Ray, we've discussed this. It's a human condition. There's nothing I can do. I got used to Dief's snoring after a time. You'll get used to this."

I snorted. "The wolf sleeps quieter than you do."

Fraser's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "You weren't complaining about having me in your bed earlier." 

"Yeah, well." I gave him a sharp grin. "You were doing more fun things than snoring earlier."

"Perhaps you're just not tired enough to sleep through it," he suggested, his eyes going hot and dark.

"You offering to wear me out?" I raised my chin at him.

And I guess he was, because next think I knew, he had me flat on my back, pinning me to the bed with both my arms above my head and pressing his tongue into my mouth. I struggled a little, but he was stronger than me, and fuck, I liked that. He was hard up against my thigh already, and I was hard and getting harder the more he held me down. 

"Am I bothering you now?" he asked, his voice all rough, and I had to swallow before I could get myself together enough to say, "Yeah, a little," shoving my cock up against him as I did so. 

"Ah," he said, and did this quick move that I don't even know how it worked, but got me on my stomach. He let go of my hands, but I wasn't up for much struggling, mostly because he was running his hand down my back and letting his fingertips slide right down between my cheeks. I was holding onto the sheets, breathless and waiting for it as he reached for the lube, still open on the nightstand from earlier. When he pushed two slick fingers into me, I moaned, pushing back against him, struggling to get on my knees.

He said softly, "You like that, Ray?" 

And, smart mouth that I am, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "That all you got for me, Fraser?"

He gave this sort of growl, and pulled his fingers out. I figured he was going for more slick, and he was, but next thing that was pressed up against me was the head of his cock. Not going for it, yet, but just rubbing up against me right there, and I gasped and went still against the sheets. Because we hadn't done that yet, but I'd been thinking about it. Thinking about it a lot, and christ, from how good it felt with just him rubbing against me, I was really fucking ready for it.

"Ray?" he said, and his voice was soft and serious, strung through with tension as he just rubbed up against me. We were done with fighting, with teasing. Things had gotten a whole lot more serious.

"God, Fraser." I pushed back a little, and he groaned, his hands going tight on my hips. "Just - "

"You want me to do this?" He sounded all tense, and his hips moved forward a little. 

"Fuck, yes," I gasped, and pushed back against him, and he moaned, and said, all breathless, "Slow, Ray, slow."

The guy has more patience than I ever will, because he took his fucking time working his way into me and I was sweating and shaking like crazy by the time he was all the way in, snug up against my ass and panting hot against my shoulder.

"That - " I had to stop and breathe for a second, trying to form the sentence in my head. "That all you got?" I managed to say, again, finally.

I heard him laugh, tightly, from behind me, and then he was fucking me, slow and steady and perfect. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, and all I could do was hang onto the sheets, my head hanging down between my arms, and take it as he drove into me. 

When he reached around me, finally, grasping my cock in one still-slick hand, I came from just that, spurting over his fist and shaking like I was going to fall apart. "So good, so fucking good, Christ, Fraser," I was muttering as he kept fucking me, harder now, groaning every time he bottomed out and finally stopping, deep inside, and jerking hard as he came. His hands dug into my hips, and his cheek was pressed against my back, like he was anchoring himself, like he needed to hold on. 

"God," he said, finally, his voice rough, sounding used up. "I -"

"Yeah," I managed, right before I collapsed underneath him. He followed me right down, thought, still inside of me, and it was good, it was so fucking good between us. 

Even with his heavy weight on top of me, I was fine, I was great. His hand came up to wrap his fingers around mine, and he kissed the back of my neck all soft. 

So you know what? Forget the snoring. Forget fucking girls, forget everything that came before this. This was worth anything, everything, and I held on tight to his hand and said so, against the sheets.


End file.
